


undressing

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [25]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: for Smoochtober day 25, a kiss on the knee (and we are wrapping up smoochtober with this because I AM TIRED)“Really, Bocchama,” Yuzuru says with a sigh, “you can ask for help, you know.”





	undressing

**Author's Note:**

> and this is probably gonna be the last smoochtober prompt i do! I'm tired, y'all, and having this to work on every day is great but also kinda prevents me from working on anything else now that they've piled up on me. I'm calling it off here. Love you all very much. come talk to me about enstars on my enstars twitter @tsumoogle, or about anything else on my main @zenellyraen.

Tori tries to muffle his sniffle. He’s not- He’s fine, really, he is, it’s just that his feet _hurt_ after the lives today, and he can feel the blisters developing on the sides of his heels

“Really, Bocchama,” Yuzuru says with a sigh, “you can ask for help, you know.”

“I can do it myself,” says Tori, stubborn. He doesn’t want Yuzuru to just keep doing everything for him. Not when Yuzuru’s probably hurting just as much, only hiding it better beneath that implacable veneer of politeness he has. But Yuzuru is already kneeling, undoing the laces of Tori’s boots, and Tori-

Well, the pleased glow lodged in Tori’s chest means that he hasn’t totally gotten over being doted on, doesn’t it? Sometimes is okay, right? As long as Tori doesn’t let him do it too often it should be fine, Tori reasons as Yuzuru’s capable hand cups the back of his heel. With a swift tug, Yuzuru takes Tori’s boot off cleanly. Tori can’t stop his whimper in time as pain shoots up his leg, the relief of being released coupling unpleasantly with sharp aches from new sensation.

Thankfully, Yuzuru doesn’t waver for even a moment, moving on to take off Tori’s other boot before he starts rubbing Tori’s feet. They tingle, sharp pricks of stimulus. “Ow, watch it!” Tori whines, jerking back. It feels good, but it _hurts_ still. Yuzuru stills his kicking by grabbing his knee, sliding his fingers around to the back. “Yuzuru?”

“You have red marks here,” Yuzuru murmurs, his voice terribly soft. Tori’s vision goes strange around the edges and he becomes keenly aware that his breath is unsteady and his heart is pounding harder than it ever does on stage. “That won’t do.”

Tori holds himself very still as Yuzuru leans forward. His hand is warm against the soft underside of Tori’s knee, but his breath is warmer, stirring against the short, fine hairs on Tori’s leg.

His lips feel like a brand.

Tori wants to jerk, feels the aborted motion ripple through the rest of his body, coming out of his mouth in a gasp that he can’t stifle. “Yuzuru?”

Yuzuru’s eyes flutter open, a glint of fuchsia between dark lashes. “Yes, Bocchama?”

“Come up here, please?”

And Yuzuru smiles, levering himself up to whisper against Tori’s lips, “Of course, Bocchama.”


End file.
